ikky
by bv
Summary: Comment le phoenix reprend l'envie de vivre...
1. Acte1 : dépression

Acte 1 : dépression

Encore une fois, il tourna ses idées dans sa tête.

Une dernière fois.

Il se posa de questions auxquelles il connaissait les réponses depuis des siècles, s'interrogea sur les raisons de sa décision.

Trop seul.

Trop triste.

La cérémonie était à présent terminée, annonciatrice d'une autre, bien moins gaie que celle-ci.

Une cérémonie sans corps.

Une cérémonie sans mort.

Il suivit des yeux le jeune marié et sa nouvelle épouse.

Saurait-il jamais à quel point il l'aimait ?

Comprendrait-il jamais les raisons de son acte ?

Tous deux étaient radieux.

Il n'eut même pas la force de les envier.

**"Hé, poulet, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !**

Seyia lui frappa dans le dos vigoureusement.

**C'est pourtant le mariage de ton frangin adoré, tu devrais être content !"**

Il se contenta de lui lancer une regard fatigué .

**-Dégage.**

**-OOOOOOH !** Pégase prit un air faussement effrayé . **Je vois, tu es venu à la cérémonie uniquement dans le but de tous nous tuer, hein ? mmhh... Pas mal, comme idée, et au moins, on comprend pourquoi tu reviens au bout de 4 ans de silence rad... Ikky ?**

Le phoenix le dévisagea avec le même regard.

**T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**-Tu t'en sors, avec Saori ?**

Pegase rougit. 

**-Moui, ça va... on a même des projets en cours, en admettant qu'elle n'aie pas encore à sauver le monde dans l'année...**

_Sauver le monde ?_

Etait il arrivé une seule fois où cette mijaurée s'en était sortie seule ? Combien de litres de sang avait coulé depuis la naissance de la réincarnation d'Athéna ?

Il soupira d'un air las (autant parler à un sourd de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Kido) et s'éloigna de son demi frère pour rejoindre Shun et lui faire ses adieux.

** -Mouais... Toujours aussi souriant, ce mec... En plus, il prend même pas la pein de de prendre part à la fête... C'est d'un morbide..."**

Seyia fourra les mains dans ses poches d'un air nonchalant et partit rejoindre sa dulcinée, peu soucieux des ennuis -réels ou non- du dénommé Ikky.

La nuit commençait à tomber.

Son frère le laissa partir presque sans mot dire, se contentant de marmonner de vagues remerciements pour sa présence à son mariage alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus depuis des années.

_Oh, petite frère..._

Jetant la veste de son smoking de location, il quitta d'un air nonchalant la petite église de la fondation Kido, jouant les désinvoltes une dernière fois encore.

Mais lorsqu'il disparut du coin de la rue, ses airs d'homme impassible s'effacèrent, laissant place à une immense tristesse.

Seul.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le coucher de soleil rougeoyant, pas plus qu'il ne prêta attention à la montée de la lune dans les cieux.

Pour lui, le soleil et la lune représentaient deux opposés parfaitement accordés : le soleil, la vie; la lune, la mort.

Pas de vie sans mort.

Pas de mort sans vie.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

Assez de ces pensées stupides.

Sa décision était définitivement prise, inutile de remuer le couteau dans l plaie comme il le faisait depuis des années...

_Adieu, mes frères._

S'étaient-ils doutés qu'il n'était venu que dans le but de leur faire ses adieux ?

Il disparut, se téléportant sur l'île de la reine morte.

chapitre 1 : ton absence...


	2. chapitre1 : ton absence

Chapitre 1 : ton absence...

Shun regarda son frère aîné partir avec une pointe de colère.

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne venait plus le voir, le laissant grandir seul comme on abandonne un poids inutile.

Il avait raté toutes les joies et les peines qu'il aurait aimé partager avec son frère.

Il avait raté toutes ses colères.

Il ne l'avait jamais connu en tant qu'homme.

Il n'avait pas été là pour lui donner ces conseils dont il avait eu tant besoin.

Il l'avait convié à son mariage, espérant le voir se dérider un peu devant son bonheur, qu'ainsi; le grand frère disparu referait surface, mais au lieu de cela, il avait paru plus renfrogné encore.

_Un peu trop à mon goût... _

Où était passé cet homme désireux de faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien ?

Pourquoi n'être pas resté au moins à la fête ?

Pourquoi être revenu après 5 années d'absence pour disparaître à nouveau ? 

D'accord, le phoenix n'était pas très bavard, ni du genre 'famille', mais agir ainsi faisait bien plus souffrir Shun que s'il avait définitivement disparu...

La grande silhouette disparut au coin d'une rue.

_Au moins, il s'est vêtu convenablement..._

_Mais pourquoi un smoking aussi austère ?_

_Comme s'il allait à un enterrement..._

Il réalisa soudain que le frère qu'il aimait tant était devenu un inconnu depuis la fin des batailles.

_Combien mesure-t-il ?_

_J'ai l'impression qu'il a encore grandi depuis notre dernière rencontre..._

_Et si fort..._

_Ikky..._

June l'attira à elle, détournant ses tristes pensées vers un avenir plus joyeux.

chapitre 2 : derniers adieux


	3. chapitre 2 : derniers adieux

chapitre 2 : derniers adieux

**"Esmeralda..."**

Revenir chaque jour sur la tombe de son premier amour lui avait toujours fait mal, mais il croyait qu'en lui rendant visite quotidiennement, il aiderait sa douleur à se dissiper.

Après tant d'années, il souffrait comme au premier jour.

** "Pardonne moi, Esméralda. "**

Il n'avait pas su la protéger à temps.

Le phoenix avait beau renaître de ses cendres, il n'en était pas de même pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Combien de siècles encore devrait-il attendre avant de pouvoir la revoir, heureuse et si douce, comme au premier jour ?

Sa robustesse de plus en plus criante, due à un entraînement de plus en plus acharné qui n'avait que pour but de le détourner d'_elle_ était devenue un véritable fléau.

Il n'était jamais tombé malade, et ses blessures guérissait à une vitesse qui l'étonnait lui-même.

Sa force le tuait.

Quelle ironie.

Dire que c'est grâce à la perte de cette fille qu'il était devenu si fort.

Comme si, de là haut, elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne la rejoigne pas...

Il s'agenouilla devant la petite croix de bois et déposa un dernier bouquet à ses pieds.

Comme il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir meilleur abri.

Comme il regrettait d'être né.

S'il n'était pas venu sur cette île, elle serait encore en vie.

Cette pensée lui brisa le coeur, comme tant de fois auparavant.

_Elle serait encore en vie._

La lune éclaira son visage d'un halo bleuté.

La brise légère qui joua un instant avec ses cheveux le tira soudain de ses songes.

Il se redressa.

_A présent, il est temps._

chapitre 3 : Hyoga


	4. chapitre 3 : Hyoga

chapitre 3 : Hyoga

Levant sa coupe de champagne en l'honneur des nouveau mariés, Hyoga ne put réprimer un sentiment de malaise.

Le phoenix était déjà reparti, et son visage ne reflétait rien de bon.

Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours vu ainsi, mais Ikky savait rire à sa façon lorsque les évènements le demandaient.

Comme lorsque son frère était heureux, ce qui était le cas, vu qu'il se mariait.

Pourquoi un tel visage ? 

Pourquoi un départ si précipité ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il senti aussi triste ?

Si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui adresser la parole...

L'aîné des chevaliers de bronze lui avait bien dit quelques mots, mais leur échange avait été si rapide et si peu intéressant qu'il avait lui même oublié de quoi ils avaient parlé...

D'autant qu'il avait tout fait pour terminer rapidement la conversation, trop omnubilé par les yeux de sa fiancée pour voir que...

pour voir...

Qu'avait-elle dit à son propos ?

A propos de son costume ?

Que... que...

_***'Quelle étrange façon de s'habiller pour un mariage'***_, c'était ça, lui semblait-il.

Un costume noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate.

_***'il ne lui manque que le brassard de deuil'***_ avait-elle ajouté.

comme si... comme si...

Il se redressa comme un diable dans sa boîte, manquant renverser la table, et hurla le nom de...

**"Shun !!! "**

chapitre 4 Flammes


	5. chapitre 4 : flammes

chapitre 4 : Flammes

Les flammes.

Etait-ce un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait ?

Encore une fois, Ikky ne put s'empêcher de pester contre l'ironie du destin.

Le phoénix.

Né dans les flammes.

Ikky : la lumière.

Par deux fois, lumière etait évoquée dans son chemin.

Par deux fois, il avait cru la toucher, d'abord par l'intermédiaire de Shun, puis d'esméralda.

Par deux fois, il les avait perdues.

Shun, en le forçant à aller contre sa nature, Esméralda en...

Il inspira profondément, sentant venir les larmes.

Pas de larmes.

Jamais.

Une leçon qu'il avait retenue de sa 'formation' de chevalier.

Ni larme, ni douleur.

Débrouille toi comme tu veux, aucun ne doit transparaître.

_Oui._

_Fierté et honneur._

_Ni larme, ni douleur._

_J'agis._

Le hâle bleuté rougit peu à peu.

Déjà, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur.

Il s'immobilisa au dessus de la lave en fusion.

Pourquoi ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt ?

_Oh, Esméralda... Shun... Mes amis... Pardonnez moi..._

Les yeux grand ouverts face à sa propre mort, il plongea.

Chapitre 5 : la mort du phoenix


	6. hapitre 5 :la mort du phoenix

Chapitre 5 : la mort du phoenix

Après avoir convaincu ses frères de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle risquait de se mettre Ikky, Hyoga se rendit sur l'île morte avec eux au moyen de la téléportation, quittant la réception sans donner d'explication à quiconque.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les lieux, ni sur la tombe fleurie de celle que le phoenix avait tant aimée, ni sur l'armure abandonnée un peu plus loin.

L'île était grande, mais ils savaient à peu près, vu la situation, où se trouverait le phoenix.

Il se surpris à prier de toutes ses forces le Dieu qu'avait rejeté violemment son frère lors de leur rencontre, en tant que chevaliers.

_***'Je ne crois qu'en ma propre force !'***_

_Ikky, si cela pouvait être vrai !..._

Bientôt, ils parvinrent près du volcan.

_Je t'en prie, Seigneur, accorde nous quelques secondes..._

_Juste le temps de le rattraper..._

_De lui dire de rester..._

Il injuria plus qu'il ne supplia. On avait trop abusé de sa vie.

_ Seigneur, ne me prends pas encore un être cher !!!!_

Ils n'arrivèrent pas à temps.

La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut une ombre dans la lumière.

Avec un cri de douleur, Shun se laissa tomber à terre, anéanti.

**NON !!!!!**

Sans un mot, il se glissa aux cotés du plus jeune des chevaliers, choqué; hypnotisé par les flammes du volcan.

Le phoenix était... mort ?

Chapitre 6 : l'éveil


End file.
